Repeat in Greatness: A story of the second Rookie
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: A is a normal, B class hunter. X, Zero, and Axl have been missing for two years now. And, A still hasn't gotten a mission, yet. But, when destiny comes a callin', A can't ignore! A goes on several missions to save her three heroes, X, Zero, and Axl. But, will the time come to face her deepest fears and tell her story? And, if so, will she agree? Well, you'll find out!
1. Battling the Outcome

It happened five years ago. X, Zero, and Axl, my heroes, went missing. I'm a B class Hunter in the 17th Unite. I'm not very strong, but, I make that up with smarts. X, who was suppose to be my commander, disappeared in an amazon zone where Sting Chameleon was located. I was only a rookie then. I looked up to X the most. He was a veteran that fought for peace, not for selfish reasons like the mavericks. That's how he and them were so different.

I looked up to him so much, I tried to join. I failed the first test, being the first one shot. But, the next year I was the only one NOT hit. I'd trained myself every night. Finding all the new Mavericks and looking for any weak and visible fragile points. While training, I found weak points even the hunters didn't know about. Like, Flame Mammoth, if you shot water up his trunk, it will stop the fire from flowing out, causing him to start to panic. Fire was his main weapon.

And, with Sting Chameleon, if you close your eyes and listen, you can hear him move, and, his weakest point is his forehead. So, hit that, you deactivate his cloaking ability.

So, every night I studied. Even when I joined the hunters. I always found time to study. Some nights, I thought someone was watching me, proudly. I'd smile as I said the weak points, who the mavericks were, and special abilities out loud. See, unlike most hunters, I'm half human. I was in an accident three years before and they gave me many robotic parts. I still haven't talked about the accident. Even after three years.

Oh! I think I forgot to tell you my name. The name's A (Ai, not uh). I wear red, gray, black, and silver armor. I wear a red, gray and black mini helmet that resembles Alia's ,my navigator, I have a silver jewel that was connected to two white power streams that moved to the center of my forehead. I have noen blue eyes, probably the brightest in existence. My full name is Arion Light, but, no one know's that. Light, as in an energy. Not Dr. Light. You see, I have an energy in my body called, Light Enigma. Because, no one knows what it really is.

So, it was a normal day at HQ. I was training with Six, my partner. Six is a reploid that's about five feet tall, cinnamon colored hair that goes down to her shoulders, blue, purple, and white armor, and a mini helmet much like mine, except for the 'power lines'.

"So, A, what you should do is move your saber in front of you more. Make it look like your enemy is in half for you," Six explained. I had two main weapons, a saber, and a buster. I use the buster more often. I'm not very skilled with a blade, so, that's why I took it. To improve. Commander Signas said that's a very good way to put it. But, to be careful when I can't use my buster.

"Okay, so, like this?" I asked moving my saber to the center of my eyes and making it look like the dummy was two different parts. I breathed and attacked. I slid down, pretending he tried to kick, then hit his hip. The saber went clean through. "Nice job, A! You're improving! Maybe, with a bit more training, you can be even better!Maybe, if you stopped studying those maverick profiles, and train a little more, you can become a great a swordsman as Zero!" Six cheered. I sighed.

Six was a fighting reploid, unlike me. I trained both mind, and body. They need to be equal. If body is stronger, than, if an emergency, I won't know what to do. If my mind was stronger, than, if combat came, I wouldn't be able to hold the fight for very long, or, at all. "Six, you already know my answer," I started. "The mind and body must be equal to achieve ultimate power," we said together. Six sighed. "I know, I know. But, try training your mind a little less and train your body a little more! It's not that hard!" Six urged.

I shrugged her off to go to my studying. Everyday, I studied for three hours, and I trained for three hours. Six caught up with me.

"Why not!? You're not very strong-"

"But, I make up for that with smarts!"

"And you could easily get pummeled by a maverick! And, if your luck is as bad as it usually is-"

"Hey!"

"You might end up facing Vile! X, Zero, AND Axl's worst enemy besides Sigma! Who, thank the lord, is now dead! What if, by some stupid and unlucky chance, Vile comes and kills you! I'll never forgive myself!" Six exclaimed.

I pat her shoulder. "You are being too dramatic. I'm not going to be put on a mission for a long time. I'm not what they call, 'mission ready'," I said using my figures to make quotation marks. She laughed. "You better hope your not! You're not fit enough to be 'battle ready' yet!" Six exclaimed.

"Hey! You know, you can be too honest for your own good! You know that! I can ask someone to change that!" I protested.

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!"

I narrowed my eyes and stared her in the eyes. Then, we broke down in a laughing fit in the middle of the hallway. People stared, but, we couldn't care less about what they thought.

Then, the loud speaker spoke. Now a days, I think it was destiny, not Alia, that called me over that speaker. "A! We need you in the mission room! Stat! We need your help!" Alia, or destiny (I'm a very deep person sometimes), called. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "Holy-" "Don't say it!" "Shit!" "Ugh!" Six liked to curse when she could. She knew I didn't like cursing, so, made an effort not to curse...In front of me any ways.

"Why would they need me?" I asked. "I don't know, but, don't keep them waiting! I'll come with you!" Six offered, while dragging me by the arm. I started grabbing walls, trying not to get any closer than I wanted. At one point, I grabbed a wall corner with my hands and Six had to pull me from my feet. Finally, after putting me in painful arm hold, wall grabbing, and biting (I was desperate!), we arrived.

The mission room was a big room with several little compartments for the navigators. I saw Alia and she waved me over. I gulped down my anxiousness and walked over, Six right behind me. "Hey, A, Signas wants to talk to you about a certain mission,"

"I'll come with her!"

Alia glared at Six, but, sighed. "Sorry, but, it's private. Come on," Alia said starting to walk away. Six, looked down in despair. I mouthed 'I'm sorry,' and followed. I saw Six cross her figures, and I crossed mine too. This meeting, was going to start something deep inside myself.

While walking, Alia asked me how training was going. "It's going good, Six is trying to get me to train my body more than my mind though," I replied. "Well, it's always good to have a brain. Just in case I can't get to you," Alia commented. I gulped again. _**I MIGHT NOT ALWAYS HAVE MY NAVIGATOR!?**_

"Okay, here you are, I know this is your first Mission Debrief, but, it's not that scary," Alia explained. I nodded. "I'm just afraid on what I might hear," I replied stepping in. As I stepped in, I saw Signas looking over some files. I gulped again. Man, I was really anxious! "Hello Commander Signas," I greeted, He turned to me and smiled. I saw a bit of sadness and questioning in his eyes.

"Hello, A, I know you must be very nervous right now-"

"That's an understatement," I whispered. "But, we need your help. I believe we might have found Zero,"

I looked up, interested.

"Where is he?" I asked, not caring for the dangers. If, I could save one of my heroes, then, I would face many dangers.

"We believe Zero may be a maverick prisoner, but, he's energy signals haven't shown up until now. So-"

"You're thinking it could be a trap," I finished. Signas nodded.

"So, we're sending you in because of your smarts. You can get yourself and Zero out. And, if it comes down to it, you are a PRETTY skilled fighter," Signas explained.

_'Okay,'_ I thought. _'Signas is going to send me into maverick territory with nothing but my wits, smarts and hopefulness that I come out alive. Oh 'ya I'm SO prepared!'_ What scared me was that Signas said I'm a PRETTY good fighter. Not good, or great, but, **PRETTY GOOD**. Maybe I should train more often.

"Okay Signas, show me the layout of this place," I stated. If I could find an easy route in and out, then, I would be set. I'm like a camera, if you take a picture, unless you delete it, it stays in your memory frame forever. Signas passed me some blueprints. Immediately, I saw a route in and out. After talking about a plan I started towards the door.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said walking out and towards the transporters. "Oh, and A," I turned. "Be careful and good luck. You might need it were your going," Signas replied. I smiled and nodded. Six ran to me. "What's going to happen?" she asked. I looked at her, my blue eyes channeling into her. "I'm going to get Commander Zero back," I replied with a firm, steady voice.


	2. Saving the Hero

Six looked at me as if I were nuts, which, I might be. "What!?" Six exclaimed. "I'm going to save Commander Zero," I said again, my voice not as strong. Six looked skeptical. I don't blame her. I was given one heck of a mission. "No offense, but, shouldn't I be put on this mission? After all, you're still a rookie, A. You can't even pass the Class A exams without hesitating, how can you save the Commander AND yourself?" I sighed. If anything, I wanted Six to come with me, but, that wouldn't be happening. "Just, please let me go before I change my mind. Please," I begged. Six sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just, come back alive," she said. I smiled. "You bet I will."

I stepped on the transporter and smiled. Six smiled back. I disappeared in a stream of silver light. I landed one hundred feet from the Maverick Base. My heart pounding. It was too late to turn back now. I hid behind a bush and called to Alia.

"Are you there?" I asked.

"Yes."

Few!

"Okay, when you enter the base, I won't be able to get into contact with you,"

Damn it!

"But, I might be able to every now and then."

Better than nothing.

"Okay, you remember where to go?"

"Yes Alia. Wish me luck," I said with another gulp.

Slowly, I made my way through the ventilation systems. I moved to the right and stopped. People were talking below me. "Lord Sigma wants Zero alive, remember?! He wants to attract that new rookie! What's her name? Hm, I'll remember! Just, get back to the fifth floor you moron!"

Wow, it's my lucky day. I crawled into the elevator shaft and jumped out when it reached five. I entered the shaft again. As I crawled, I could smell blood. I followed the scent to a heavily guarded room. I looked through the other side to see Zero chained to and wall and covered in blood. HIS blood. I did something I would reject I did...I cursed. "Holy shit!" I whispered. The guards looked at each other, clearly confused about something. I snickered. They probably thought I was some type of bug that was let in by accident. Slowly, I undid the panel to the vent. system and slowly lowered myself down. Zero looked at me with a weak and confused look. "Commander Zero," I started. "I'm from Maverick Hunter HQ. I was sent to help you." "Who, are, you?" I hesitated with my name.

There were probably cameras in the room. I took out my buster and shot the cameras. I didn't have much time now. "I'll explain when we get back to Hunter HQ, but, right now, we're running out of time. Let me take these off," I said deactivating his cuffs. Commander Zero fell down to the ground. I helped him up. "How are we getting out?" he asked. "Through the emergency shaft," I answered walking towards a lose brick. I moved several bricks and revealed a giant whole into the fourth floor. I sighed and took out my remote-control light orb I once made. I kissed it gently and sent it into the hallway. Once it got to the end I made it self-destruct. "What was that!?"

"An intruder!"

"Hurry! Move men!"

Several mavericks ran down the hallway towards what's left of my light Orb. I shed a soft tear and quietly jumped down with Zero. I swiftly, but carefully, moved to the elevator. I stepped in, luckily with no one else in it, and shot the emergency shaft, they seem to have a lot of them. I pulled myself and Zero up.

As the elevator descended, I kick open a loose board in the shaft. I jumped through with Zero. We landed outside the Maverick HQ. "Alia, I have Commander Zero. I need back up!" I called into the headset. "Can you read me?"

"Sorry kid, but no one will be able to hear you."

I turned to see a reploid in a mecha-suite. He had purple armor, which is all I needed to see. "Vile," I stated. 'Damn it! Six was right!' He smirked. "You thought you won, didn't you?" he asked. I cocked an eye brow. "Ugh, 'ya, I actually did." Vile growled. "You think your funny, don't you?" he hissed.

"Are these rhetorical?"

"Ahh! That's it!" Vile shot a missile. "Perfect," I stated as I jumped out of the way and shot a full charged shot into the missile launcher. The machine lurched violently.

"Why you little-"

"Pest?"

I knew I was crossing the line. I knew I should be taking this seriously, but, all though times, Six and I playing around when no one was looking, brought out my inner cockiness. I couldn't help it. I was terrified on the inside, trust me, I felt as though I could explode, like a bomb in my body was on 001, but wasn't going to burst for some reason.

Vile shot out of his other cannon. I jumped out of the way. I laid Zero down. I didn't want to risk hurting him. "Be, careful," he whispered to me. "Vile, is very strong," I nodded at him. Time to be serious. I ran, shot several, half charged shots at Vile. They all hit, but barely did anything.

"Hahaha! You think that 'll do anything!?"

I looked at my surroundings. The ground was soft and mushy. I could see Vile's Mech. starting to sink. I smirked. I jumped over Vile's mech. and shot it's back. It turned around and jumped. The mech. sank like, six feet into the mush. I giggled lightly.

Vile jumped out of his Mech. and faced me. He readied his cannon. This was going to be harder. He was much faster this way. I ran to my left, away from the Commander. I tried to contact Alia again. "Alia! Alia?! Please! Answer! I'm facing Vile, with an injured Zero! I need back up-! Ahhhhh!"

I was rudely interrupted by Vile hitting me. I flew into the building. I cried out in pain. I was not good with this. Vile took a step towards me. I tried to fire my buster, but, I realized by buster was jammed. 'Oh no! Not again! I'm going to die at the hands of Vile, and I won't even get to save Commander Zero!' I thought frantically.

Vile kept shooting at me as he closed in. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain. I realized I was done for unless I did some quick thinking. I knew one of my heroes and one of the most famous maverick hunters was injured and was relying on me to save him. I knew I was injured and that I was versing one of the world's top two mavericks. I knew my best weapon was out. But, I didn't know how to win.

Vile charged for the finishing blow.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you, but, I'd be lying."

All the sudden, everything went quiet. I heard nothing. I clearly saw Vile charging up my death, and I also saw Zero, his eyes full of regret and sadness. I saw my life flash before my eyes, like when you're about to die, sorta thing. But, then, I saw my OTHER weapon. Vile released the shot. "No!" I heard Zero yell. Vile started laughing. "I knew you were all talk!" he shouted. The cannon blast was deflected. He looked up, in pure surprise. "What?!"

There I was, a faint gold aura surrounding me, while I held my saber. I narrowed my eyes and pushed myself out of the crater-that-used-to-be-a-wall. I growled softly. I rushed forward and sliced at Vile's right arm. I fell clean off. "Agh! You little brat!"

I couldn't hear him. My body was being controlled by some kinda force. I don't even know what it is. I could see myself doing it, but, I wasn't in control of MYSELF. I moved again.

I slashed at Vile's cannon. It exploded because of my strike. I wanted to stop. I wasn't this good with a blade! Something was going very wrong inside myself! 'Please stop!' I called in my head. 'He's had enough!'

But, it was no use. I wasn't in control. I slashed again and again. The one thing I could control was my eyes. Tears were following out. I cut Vile's hand off. "Ah! Why you little!" he called. He shot at me. I dodged.

I was getting emotionally and physically tired. I was going to pass out soon. Vile was breathing hard. I moved in for the attack. "STOP!" I cried. My body stopped and I regain control again. I was breathing heavily. I ran over to Zero and teleported out of the Maverick area before anyone or thing could stop me.

When we arrived at Hunter HQ, people crowded around to see Zero. With what little strength was left, I pushed through the crowd and gave Zero to Lifesaver. "Get him help," I whispered. He nodded and left. I was losing my vision. Alia and Six ran to me. "Are you okay?" they asked. I fell forward, losing consciousness.


	3. Flash backs and Nightmares

I was haunted by dreams. I was running. I was running in my dream from something I couldn't see. I was scared to death of this force. All I knew was his laugh. His evil laugh of revenge. I had to keep running. I had to. For, if I stopped, 'it', would catch me. I couldn't be alone, though, cause I could see three people at the end, calling out to me, saying they would help. I had to believe them. I had to...

I woke up screaming. I shot up and looked around. I was in the infirmary. I had several bandages wrapped around my head, chest, left leg, and right wrist. I knew the infirmary was sound proof, so, I looked at the clock. It read 5:45 a.m. My armor was off. My medium length blonde hair curve at my waist.  
I tried to stand, but, I cried out in pain. I realized then, my whole BODY hurt. "Owch, what-what happened?" I asked myself. I put my head on the pillow again. I shut my eyes. I fell asleep. No more dreams plagued me that night.

"How is she?" someone asked. He had a deeper voice. Why did it seem familiar?

"She's doing fine. Her wounds are healing at a fast rate. Her heart beat is normal as well," Why did she sound familiar too?

"When will she wake up?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Zero! You may be back, but you don't have to be all annoying again!"

Zero! That's why he seemed so familiar. And next to him must be Palette! I remembered. Me fighting Vile, transporting back HQ, and passing out. I groaned lightly.  
Palette was at my side instantly. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Does anything hurt?" "Besides my right wrist, no, not really," I replied. "I'm glad your up and running," I turned to Zero. He smiled. He looked a lot better than he did a day ago. "How long was I out?" I asked. Palette tensed. "Um, y-y-you we-re out," she stuttered. "Well?"

"You were asleep for five days,"

"What?!"

I took it in. I'd been out cold for five days. What caused me to pass out like that!? Did I even eat breakfast that morning? These questioning question ran through my head. "Five day," I whispered. Just then, Alia, Signas, Six, and Gauge, the 17th Unite's Commander, burst through the door.

"Is she okay?!" Six cried. "I'm fine, Six," I answered. Six smiled brightly and hugged me very, very, VERY tightly. I think I heard my bones breaking. "Can't, breathe! Losing, circulation," I gulped. Six let go of me instantly. Air filled my lungs. "Huh, huh, huh...Thank you for letting me live," I commented.

With Palette and Alia's help, I manage to stand. Soon, I was walking around by myself. I hurt if I moved too much though. "What about my buster?" I asked. "Douglas came in and fixed it while you were out," Alia explained. "Man, don't scare me like that!" Six cried.

I smiled. "So, can I head to my room yet?" I asked. "'Ya. You okay by yourself?" Alia asked. "I-I-I'm fine Alia. Thanks for your concern though," I said as I left. I wasn't going to my room though, I was heading to the balcony on the top floor. As I waited in the elevator, people congratulated me. I blushed. I wasn't used to so much attention.

At one point, a new rookie, name One, walked in. He had his helmet off, and a pile of brown hair covered his head. He had deep violet eyes and a cocky grin. "Hey, you're A correct?" he asked. "'Ya. That's me. You're One, correct?" I replied. He smiled. "'Ya. You're pretty famous you know. Bringing back Commander Zero and all. I like that in a girl," One said as he left on his floor. I was blushing immensely.

I stepped out of the elevator and took the hidden shaft I discovered when I first arrived. When I had first joined, X, Zero, and Axl were still here. I was being bullied a lot those days and X always jumped in to save me. In fact, he gave me my necklace for my birthday.

(FLASH BACK)

2 days before my birthday.

"Ow! Please stop! Please-Ow!" A cried as she was hit again by the wooden saber. "Get up! We're not done with you!" the leader, Plasma Rain, called kicking A in the gut. "Ah!" she cried. The girls snickered. "Your a pathetic excuse for a hunter! Even for a rookie! Why won't you fight!?" Plasma Rain screeched.

"Because I won't hurt teammates! No matter how mean or violent you get, I will not hurt a teammate!" A cried back. Plasma Rain snickered. "You ARE pathetic! Time to put you out of your misery," Plasma Rain said firing a fully charged blast at A. "Ahhhh!" she cried. She was barley conscious. "What's going on in here?" "Oh shit! It's the Commander!" one of Rain's friends called.

"A! What did you do!?" X cried rushing to injured rookie's side.

"We did what should have been done LONG AGO! I bet Commander Zero would agree."

"No, he wouldn't."

Zero was leaning against the door, clearly angry. "I would NEVER agree with bulling. Not in a million years!" Zero shouted walking in. "You are forever **_BANNED_** from the Maverick Hunter HQ! All of you!"

"Run!" Plasma Rain left as X picked A up. Since A was still human at this time, she was fragile. Her breathing was short and ragged. "She needs help!" X said rushing out the door of the training room.

He and Zero ran from hallway to hallway until they arrived at the Med. Bay. "Lifesaver! We need help ASAP!" Zero called as X placed A down. "You're going to be okay, A, I promise," X said. X was enraged. He couldn't believe those girls were accepted. "X," A whispered weakly. X turned to her. "I'm sorry I'm causing trouble for you," she whispered.

X was taken aback. She was APOLOGIZING to X for being bullied? "I'm more worried about you then second shift," X replied. "But, I feel like I'm being bothersome. I don't like to cause trouble," she explained. "You could never be a bother, A. You're too sweet of a girl to be trouble some. Besides, I wouldn't have been angry at you for fighting back. I wouldn't have-"

"I wouldn't have X. I promised myself never to hurt a teammate. I, just can't. Fighting seems so wrong. There has to be another way around. Don't you agree?"

X was completely taken aback. But, before he could answer, Lifesaver ran in.

"Okay, I see why you wanted me. Please leave so I can help!" Lifesaver said pushing X and Zero out the door. X looked to see A smiling lightly in her sleep.

My birthday (I'm telling it from third person so people can see what really happened without my opinion.)

With X's helped, A left the infirmary. A had become very injured. She was a little traumatized by the event, but, she was fine over all. "Commander, my legs feel weird,"A stated. "I know. But, that's because Lifesaver fixed you up and gave you some medicine. It'll be gone by the end of the day," X explained.

A smiled. "I'm just glad I can walk. I'm also glad that you're okay, Commander. I sometimes feel like something big is going to happen to you, but, I don't know what," A explained. Her head was bandaged and she also had a broken wrist.

"Okay, close your eyes," X instructed. A covered her eyes with her hands. X opened a door, and smiled. "Open them!"

When A opened them, the lights came on and everyone from the 17th Unite jumped out saying, "SURPRISE!" But, what was even better was that her Commander's two best friends were there. "Commander Zero! Axl!" A cried happily as they walked up. "Happy birthday, kid," Zero said handing A her present. "You shouldn't have gotten me a present!" A exclaimed. "Calm down, A. We couldn't help it. Even some of the navigators left you a present. Heck! Even Signas left you a present!" Axl said. A giggled. Axl was like a big brother to her, along with X and Zero.

"Bring on the cake!" someone in he crowd shouted. Six appeared then with a three layer cake. "Oh. My. Gosh! That is the world's biggest cake right there!" A exclaimed.

"You aren't eating it all kid! I'm taking at least one fourth of it!" Zero said with a grin.

So, for hours, they partied, ate Six's amazing cake, and told stories. Even members from other Unites' joined once they heard it was A's birthday. A was after all, the youngest and most kind rookie there. She put others before herself. "Okay, present time!" Daviod, a class A hunter in the unite, called.

Everyone surrounded A with presents of all different sizes. She had wide eyes. "Well, I suggest opening Alia's first. It took her entire lunch hour to find that," X offered. A nodded. As she opened the present, everyone was quiet. Finally, it turned out the gift were plush dolls of X , Zero, and Axl. A burst out laughing, along with everyone else as X, Zero, and Axl blushed crimson.

"Hey Zero, he has your 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-and-you-can't-stop-me! ' face!" Axl called.

"Axl!" Everyone watched for at least ten minutes of Zero chasing Axl until Axl was cornered in the kitchen. "Ow!" Axl cried. A giggled. So, after at least an hour of opening like, two-hundred presents, she headed to her room with X. X had had her room moved closer to his after the bullying incident.

Today was A's first day out of the Med. Bay. As she stepped in, she saw all two-hundred presents in the left corner. "Wow. How you got that here, I won't ask," A stated looking at the mountain of presents.

A yawned. It was about nine o'clock p.m. "You should head to bed kiddo, you've had a big day." X said sitting A on the bed. She smiled at X. He noticed a tooth was missing. He laughed. "Thanks for everything X. Really. It means a lot," A said. "No problem. Here, this is my gift. Good night, A," X said leaving. A opened the tiny box to see a necklace in it. It was about the size of her thumb nail and was a silver heart with a gold bird outlining in the center. Inside were the words, "Never give up. There's always something to fight for!" A put the necklace on. It was like a good luck charm for her, then on out.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I stared out at the sun set. Today was my seventeenth birthday. I held X's gift in my hands. I started crying. I was just so alone. X had be a big brother to me, and, then, all the sudden, he disappeared. Just like that! Into thin air! "Why did you leave me, X?" I asked quietly. "Why?"


	4. A Talk and a Kidnap!

As I stared out, I realized that I was practically alone. Six never really tried to get very close as friends. But, I wouldn't blame her. She was an A/S class hunter spending her time with a lowly B class hunter. I sighed. "You okay?"

I turned to see Zero. He sat down next to me. "I'm fine Commander," I replied. I figured he didn't remember me at all. It has been five years after all. "I'm not dumb, A. I know it's you," Zero commented staring at the horizon. I looked at him with a startled expression. "I figured you would have forgotten and moved on," I replied after a minute. "I could never forget your face, A. You were so brave back then. Taking a hit without caring about yourself, but, about other people. I've never met someone like that besides X," Zero explained.

I recoiled when Zero said X's name. I missed X so much, it hurt. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. I missed X a lot. I missed him patiently waiting for me to complete the exercise, even when I was the last one. I missed him telling me that I did a good job, even when others disagreed. I missed him smiling at me when I did something correct. Most of all...I missed him.

"I really miss him, Commander. I, I felt so alone for such a long time. It's been five year Commander. Five years! I-I've been losing what little hope of finding you. But, I was so confused when I was sent to help you. I'm just a lowly class B hunter, I was practically destroyed by Vile," I bantered.

"No, you won that fight by a long shot. You were great out there. But, I recognized you the moment I saw you. You've grown up so much kid. You know. I haven't seen you for five years, and, you've grown up," Zero said. I looked at him with tearing eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude, but, I just blurted it out. "I got overran. Mavericks appeared out of no where. X, Axl and I were all separated. All I know is that Sigma showed his ugly kisser and now X is in trouble. But, I know we'll save him," Zero explained. "Wow, I'm so sorry- Wait?! Did you say WE?"

"'Ya kid. We. You remind me of X. Always looking out for others. But, like X, you have unlimited power, you just don't know how to use it. I saw you use it when you beat Vile. You lost control-"

Ouch! This is emotionally hurting me!

"But, you stopped it. You gain control. You showed you weren't going to listen to what ever took control. That's tough. Showing you're the boss," Zero explained.  
I listened with envy. I felt closer to Zero now. I wasn't some twelve year old who couldn't hold her own, no, I was a grown, (mostly) almost adult. But, I was afraid he would ask THE question. "But, no normal human could survive an attack like that, so-" Damn it! Here it comes! "You're half reploid. What happened?" I knew it! "I-I'm not really sure," I replied. "Well, tell me your part. Maybe I can help," Zero urged.

I know Zero was trying to help, but, it brought back bad, painful memories. "No. You can't. I'm not ready yet," I replied getting up and leaving. Zero stared out at me as I left. As I walked, I felt like I was being watched and followed. I broke into a sprint.

I entered my room and locked it. I backed my way into my dark room. As I did, a hand appeared around my face. A rag attached. 'Chloroform!' I thought. I looked into the eyes of my captor. I was expecting a boy, but, I got a girl instead. I tried to escape, but, my captor held me tightly.

"Aw, don't remember me, A? Well, I certainly do. You're the reason I got kicked out of Maverick Hunter HQ, all because you wouldn't fight back. Ha! You're pathetic even now! Sigma's going to have fun with you!" the voice mocked. I recognized the voice as soon as she spoke. 'Plasma Rain!' The world was darkening. I was falling limp. I tried one more time to break free, but, to no avail. The world grew dark, as I past out in the enemies arms. 'Zero!' I past out.


	5. Remembering the Meeting

HEY, SORRY GUYS! I'M GOING TO PUT EVERY CHAPTER NOW AND THEN FACING AWAY FROM OUT CHARACTER, A. THIS IS HOW THE BASE WILL REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT SHE'S GOTTEN KIDNAPPED! SHOULD BE GOOD! :P

As Zero watched A run, he sighed. 'Must of been really bad,' he thought. Zero walked back to his room. He walked over to his desk and sat down. Why couldn't life be easy? Why? Zero stared at a picture in a frame. It showed himself, Axl, X and A, all crowded together during her birthday when she'd turned twelve. "I've missed so much of her life. Five years. Man, X is going to be pissed," Zero said to himself. All the sudden, a chill ran up his spine. A bad feeling settled in his gut. Zero got up and ran towards A's room.

His senses never tricked him. Something was wrong with the girl. He knocked on A's door. No reply. "A! Open up!" Zero called. He was starting to worry. Then, a memory kicked in. While he was prisoner for the mavericks, he'd over heard a conversation.

(FLASH BACK!)

"So, you know, Lord Sigma found a reploid with THE ability!" one said excitedly.  
"I know! Apparently, she doesn't even know how to use it! And, I heard she joined the hunters!" another stated. "It's true. And, she just turned thirteen yesterday! She's going to be easy to capture!" another cried happily.  
"Yes. But don't over estimate them, fellas. I've personally met X, Zero, and Axl. They're no easy customers. I suggest waiting till we have all three of the world's top hunters," someone new put in. "Yes, Lieutenant Rain," they all said.

(END OF FLASH BACK!)

"Plasma Rain! A! Open up!" Zero called, banging on the door. Still, no reply. Zero started hacking into her room. He didn't care if he got in trouble, something was seriously wrong.  
Finally, the door beeped open happily. Zero rushed in. What he saw concluded his senses. There, was a reploid, in the middle of A's room. The reploid had purple, blue, red, gold, and black armor. Her helmet hid her face, but, Zero knew who the person was.  
Worse, the maverick held A, limp and unconscious, in her arms. A rag of chloroform on A's mouth. "A!" Zero cried lunging. The maverick dodged. She threw A over her shoulder and jumped out the window. "Where's your top Rookie now, Commander?" Plasma Rain cried jumping from the window.  
She activated a pair of Rocket boots, and flew off. With A. "A!" Zero called. He ran downstairs, all the way to the front of the building. Alia, Signas, Layer, Palette, and Gauge came in tow. "Zero! Why did you hack yourself into A's room!? What are you doing out here!?" Palette cried.  
"She's gone," Zero whispered, looking down in shame. Everyone looked confused, what was Zero talking about? "I could of saved her! But, I didn't! Five seconds! That's how long I was paralyzed for! Five extra seconds, and I would've save her," Zero called. "Who's gone, Zero?" Alia asked. She hoped he wasn't having an 'I-Killed-Iris-So-I should-die' breakdown. "A," he whispered. Stunned silence. Everyone was shocked. A was gone? How? "What happened Zero?" Signas urged. "I don't know. But, five years ago, a group of reploids were kicked out of Hunter HQ for hurting and bulling a member," Zero started. "Yes. I remember. Plasma Rain, Psyche, Dagger, Eros, Badger, Nano, and Silo. They were kicked out personally by you Zero. Why?" Layer said recalling he names. "Because, those seven girls were bulling A. That's why A was sent to the infirmary. That's why she had a broken wrist, and a bruised head. She was hit by Plasma Rain's buster at full power. I kicked them out and Plasma Rain said she would get revenge. I didn't think she really would turn maverick though," Zero bantered.  
"What did you see? How did you know about this?" Signas asked. "I was in my room, when, suddenly, I felt a chill up my spine. I ran to A's room, but, it was locked. I tried calling, but, no one answered. I hacked into her room and found...Plasma Rain, holding A unconscious with a chloroform rag to her mouth. I didn't move fast enough, she jumped out the window and ran off," The sun had dropped. It was pitch black now. "We'll look for her tomorrow. Right now, we nee to rest. Plasma Rain couldn't have gotten far. We'll go first thing in the morning," Alia assured.  
Zero, reluctantly, walked back into his room and stared at another picture. It was of him and eleven year old A, at a carnival. They were on top of the Ferris Wheel, and A was hugging Zero's hip because she was afraid she would fall. He sighed. He remembered the happy encounter.  
Back then, Zero wasn't really fond of A. He hadn't really met her really, either. But, when X got injured the day before the fair, Zero finally met A. She was at the Med. Bay as soon as she heard X was injured. She was helping Palette tend his upper chest, with had a large gash in it.  
At first, Zero thought A was a nurse, and discarded her. As he walked closer to X, A had blocked his path.

(FLASH BACK)

As young A blocked Zero's path, he got annoyed. He wasn't going to let some six year old block his way to his friend. "Move kid," Zero said. "No. Commander X needs rest. I can get you when he feels better," A stated. Zero could see some fear in her eyes, but, that was masked by determination.  
Zero smirked, did this kid know who he was? "DO you know who I am kid? I'm-" "Maverick Hunter Zero. S class, and Commander X's best friend. I know well enough who you are Commander Zero, but, X needs rest. Please. I'll get you when he's better. But, now, he's not ready for company," A said, firmly planting her feet on the ground. Zero was pissed now. He wasn't letting this, this, FIVE YEAR OLD, boss him around. Just when Zero was about to make a come back, X stirred awake. A immediately forgot about Zero and rushed to X's side. "Commander?" she asked. "Ugh. A? That you? What happened? What are you doing here?" X asked turning to A. "I came to help you, sir. I've been fixing your shoulder. Palette's been working on your leg. How are you?" A replied. Zero was shocked. This kid had just FORGOTTEN about Zero, all because X woke up. "I'm fine, A. Where's Palette?" X stated. "She went to get a Lifesaver, that way she can kick me out. How does your shoulder feel?" A replied. "Great. You do some great technical work for an eleven year old. Zero? When did you get here?" X asked. "Before you woke up. The pip-squeak wouldn't let me pass," Zero explained. X turned to A. "Is this true A?" he asked. A looked down in shame. "Yes sir. I didn't know you would recover so soon," A replied. Tears trickled down her face. "Aw, man! I just realized something!" X shouted. "What?" Zero asked. "I can't take you to the carnival, A. I'm sorry," X stated looking at the kid.  
She nodded sadly and spoke, "I only care about your well fair Commander. I-I can wait 'till next year," A replied sadly. Palette, entered with two Lifesavers. "Okay, A, you may be excused. I have some professional here now," Palette said showing the two Lifesavers on purpose.  
A nodded sadly and left the room. Before Zero was kicked out, X leaned up. "Zero, would you do me a favor and take A to the carnival?" he asked. "What?! No!" "Please! I promised A!" "She's a spoiled brat X."  
"No she's not. She means well. She's just,"  
"Just what?"  
"I'm her role model, Zero. She does anything she can to help me. Please, take her," X explained. Zero ended up giving in, and he took A to the carnival. When they tried a saber game, A got twenty points, while Zero got thirty. In the end, Zero had one of the best nights of his life. He ended up caring A back to HQ, but, he bonded with the kid.

(END OF FLASH BACK!)

"I'm so sorry A. I let you down," Zero said as he drifted to sleep.


	6. Captured: Devise a plan!

I knew I was dreaming. I knew I was in danger. But, none of that matter. I was reliving the day that ruined my life. I knew I should wake up, run, or...Or something. But, I wouldn't wake up. Nothing could wake me up as the dream progressed.

My human body was very different from my reploid body. I had brown hair, violet eyes, tanish skin, and was very fast and agile. As I ran through the chaos, I knew something bigger was happening. I used my quick thinking to dodge the falling rubble. On my back was another human girl. She was injured and bruised. As I dodged my way through the chaos, I jumped. Instantly, a plasma shot hit right were I used to be standing. I turned to see Vile. He wasn't in his Mecha. Suite, but, I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"So, trying to run away, eh?"

"Not trying. Doing!"

"What kind of Maverick Hunter are you?"

I jumped against the building and kick Vile on the head. He flew backwards. I felt my foot CRACK! I fell on it. I cried in pain. I must of broke it. I ran, ignoring the flaring pain. I could not fail the kid! I hoped Vile was far behind, I hoped he didn't think I was worth the effort.

Boy was I wrong.

Vile swooped down in front of me and attacked. I went flying, losing the kid in the process. She went flying into the rubble. Hopefully, she would stay hidden. "What do you want Vile?!" I spat as I got in my fighting stance. "Your life. Lord Sigma finds you interesting. So, I'll take you away!" Vile shot several blast.

Five out of ten hit me. I was on my back. I couldn't move my left leg and my breathing was rough. Everything I saw was blurry and had black spots. "It's over," Vile said charging up. Suddenly, everything grew slow. I moved swiftly, attack Vile from all sides. Finally, I stopped.

As I stared, Vile got up, slower this time. "You brat! I'll make sure you know never to mess with me!"

Vile shot several attacks at me, causing me to be thrown into a building. Then, everything grew dark.

I woke up. I looked around. My hands were tied behind my back. So were my feet. I saw I was in a blank room, with no windows. "Damn Mavericks," I whispered. I looked for my saber, to see it was gone.

I activated my buster cannon and fired a small one at my feet. It broke the material. I got up, using the wall for support. I walked over to the door. I listened.

"We finally got the brat!"

"I know!"

"Shut up boys! She's smart! She won't stay down for long."  
I growled. Plasma Rain.

I looked around again. Then, it hit me. I ran to a wall and screamed. People, including Plasma Rain, flowed in. 'Perfect!' I thought.

"I-I-I saw something!" I cried. "Shut up, A. There's nothing in here!" Plasma sneered. "O-O-Over there! By the bed!"

Plasma Rain sent two Mavericks to look. Plasma held my wrist. I smirked.

I shot my head back, hitting Plasma's head on. "what the-" she called as I kicked her gut.

I ran out of the room into the base. 'Hurry Zero!' 


End file.
